


she feels safe

by rottedboy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, bc really she's just an anxiety ridden soft person and that makes me sad, cis girl au, comforting cracker, just some soft aquaria, they don't even kiss in this so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedboy/pseuds/rottedboy
Summary: untucked is just like lesbian high school drama, so here's untucked, as lesbian high school drama with a focus on aquaria being real sad and cracker going to comfort her.





	1. they were close once

“I just have to say, Aquaria?” 

What clammer had started at the table quickly died down at the sound of Dusty Ray’s voice, the girls collectively turning their heads to her as she pursed her lips. 

“Rewinding, back before all of this; I can’t call you a friend.” 

Aquaria swallowed thickly. Coming from someone like Dusty Ray who was always a sweet and optimistic individual stung, not that it was intended maliciously- no, Aquaria knew that it was her fault- but it was still a lot to be confronted with it like this. It felt like everyone was pressing down on her. 

The most she could manage was a soft ‘Mhmm.’

Dusty Ray took this as her cue to continue.  
“You have been like, cunty and standoffish to me-”

“Really?” Aquaria hadn’t meant to cut in, she genuinely did want to hear what Dusty Ray had to say, but it was shocking. Of course, she knew she could come off that way, but she’d never thought she’d been so to Dusty Ray. She’d considered the other girl a friend; it was painful knowing now the feeling had never been mutual. 

“Absolutely.” The lack of doubt or hesitancy in her voice further cracked Aquaria’s heart. 

“For you to be standing there, making snide comments about yourself- someone else, hearing those things... After all these other things…” Dusty Ray was pausing, pursing her lips as she figured what to say next. 

Aquaria could tell she was trying to put it in a way that wouldn’t offend her, but with all the girls' eyes honing in on her it was hard not to feel constricted, like her current poker face might fall at any moment and reveal how hurt she was. And that wasn’t her. 

Dusty Ray stumbled for a few moments more, and Aquaria only nodded, her best attempts at encouraging her to speak. 

“May take a certain- Offence- that will set them off.” 

Aquaria stared at Dusty Ray, putting it like that made it entirely clear what the issue was, and from a perspective like that, it was easy to understand. 

The group of girls she was with were not only staring, it seemed the entire cafeteria had fallen silent and taken to listening in on the conversation. Aquara being put in her place, taken down from her high ground and torn out of this perfect picturesque painting everyone had made of her.  
Vixen was who spoke next, and although unintentional the sound of her voice, keeping this argument up when it could’ve been let go ages ago, had Aquaria switching between afraid, astonished and angry. 

“The way that you brought it to me, in front of the whole class well- that’s a battle.” 

“Me saying something at my desk and you going “blah blah blah”- which- it’s a negative comment. I don’t hear Eureka talking trash on me.” 

The aforementioned girl paled at being brought into the conversation. If Eureka wasn’t inserting herself in the situation, it usually meant she wanted to avoid it, and drama with Vixen was something everyone tried to avoid, she’d already destroyed many a student before, and nobody wanted to be next. 

“Well-” Monique leaned in to chime her thoughts. “It’s like what we do, we’re girls, we’re catty and bitchy to each other all the time. It’s how we just are with friends.” 

Aquaria understood where Monique was coming from, and there was another chance for it to be dropped there, but she couldn’t help herself, she had to continue. 

“I think there’s a difference between like, shade and a snide comment, you know?” 

There was a silence that loomed, and Aquaria instantly regretted saying that. 

Dusty Ray jumped in first. “But what’s the difference between Vixen making a snide comment and you making one?” 

Aquaria felt overwhelmed. Everyone seemed to want to jump on her, whether it be someone who she considered a friend, like Dusty Ray or Monique, or a “frenemy” like the Vixen. Even Brianna had spoken up and said something demanding attention and that hardly ever happened. 

She felt her painted lips quiver, tears welling in her eyes and threatening to spill. “That’s something that I-” She couldn’t bring herself to keep speaking, not when the entire cohort’s eyes were on her and ears honed to hear things she’d hardly admitted to herself. 

She pushed up out of her seat, tossing her blonde locks over one shoulder and storming out of the hall, leaving her group of friends to have their mixed reactions. Some looked shocked, Vixen was rolling her eyes, but Brianna just looked sad. 

Brianna Cracker, more commonly known as simply Miz Cracker. Or even just, Cracker.

She’d been close with Aquaria once, and even though they’d had their moments and Aquaria had decided to focus more on diving head first into her work and studies than her friends, she still felt incredibly connected to the other girl. 

Brianna did know how Aquaria came off, how could she not when she’d once received the exact same treatment? The only difference was that she could take it, and she knew Aquaria well enough to know that she wasn’t being rude with her words, it was simply a combination of poor speaking skills and anxiety, something that Brianna thought, was worthy of being excused. 

The other girls and almost the entire room returned to their conversation, their talking, with mentions from Vixen about how she was “done” with Aquaria and her reaction was “so gross.” 

This put an odd taste in Brianna’s mouth, for someone who claimed that Aquaria was the only perpetrator, Vixen was really being extra with her hatred. Brianna harboured no bad feelings towards any of the girls, even if there was a period of time where Aquaria seemed to need to force this storyline of being copied in order to propel herself forwards. She was sure some of the other’s she called her friends had done similar or worse, she knew that she herself had. 

Seeing as no one was doing anything about the blonde who had just fled, not even Eureka who claimed to be such close friends with her, Brianna got to her feet. She collected Aquaria’s things, her phone, her books, her bag, amongst other things. No one seemed to care, and that just rubbed Brianna the wrong way. 

Monet was the only one who said anything- Brianna’s best friend- she chimed in quickly; “Girl, you are not going after her.” 

“I am.” Brianna returned shortly, shrugging her shoulders. “Since nobody else wants to.”

Monet would roll her eyes at Brianna’s actions, but that didn’t matter, it wasn’t Monet who’d just run off on the verge of crying her eyes out. It didn’t matter how close a bond she had with someone; Brianna couldn’t imagine herself sitting and letting anybody be completely ignored through a breakdown. Nobody deserved to felt uncared for and unloved as such. 

Brianna marched out of the cafeteria despite the eyes of many burning into her back, following in Aquaria’s stride despite having no idea where the girl might go. There were a few stray students around the hall, all of which would point her one way or another in search of Aquaria. 

When she eventually found the other blonde, she had taken to one of the music rooms, almost completely soundproof, Brianna might have walked past if not for the fact Aquaria had pulled the sheet down over the windows in the door, something hardly ever done. Brianna hesitated, hand hovering over the door before she gently knocked. 

“Aquaria? It’s Brianna.” She called, loud enough to hopefully be heard.  
There were a few minutes of complete silence, dejected, Brianna thought she might as well turn around and go back to lunch with the other’s, but just as she was turning the idea over in her head, the door cracked open to reveal a bleary-eyed Aquaria blinking through the gap at her. 

“What...?” 

Her voice was wavering, barely able to hold it straight. 

“Can I come in?” 

Aquaria paused, sucking on her bottom lip before pulling the door open wider. Brianna offered her a smile as she walked past the taller girl, taking a spot on the floor next to where Aquaria had tossed her jacket, resting her belongings down. Aquaria hesitated around the door for a moment, eyes scanning the outside hall, while she was sure Brianna held no ill intent she just had to ensure there wasn’t anyone tailing. 

Slowly, Aquaria closed the door and the gentle click of the lock automatically sliding back into place marked the return of silence. She stood with her hands resting at her side, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Did you just come to drop off my stuff?” Aquaria asked, running a digit along her water-lines that still threatened to spill. She blinked her eyes clear, swallowing dry and making her way over to Brianna, sitting beside her. 

“I came to talk- see if you were okay. They were going in pretty hard on you.” 

Brianna watched as Aquaria tucked her knees up to her chest, shrugging slightly as she rested her head on one. “I don’t think they were being hard, just… honest.” Her head hung low, causing her blonde hair to cascade in a curtain covering her face from Brianna’s stare. 

“If they were just being honest, then why are you so bothered by it?” 

Brianna shifted closer to Aquaria, wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulder and rubbing her shoulder gently, a comforting touch. Whether Aquaria wanted to talk about it or not, Brianna was aiming to show she was there for the other more than anything; that she wasn’t alone. 

She pushed her hair from her face, due to the tears she’d been spilling, Aquaria’s sparkling red eyeshadow had begun to spill with her eyeliner, streaking down her cheeks as she got herself worked up all over again. 

“It’s just like- I know I have that problem- you know it too probably-” 

Brianna would nod, although that seemed to only make Aquaria’s voice tighten and speech quicken. 

“It’s not like I do any of it on purpose. And you-you're my friend, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“How am I meant to know if someone who- I think- thought? Was a friend, is even my friend? I thought Dusty was my friend but-” Her breath caught in her throat and she crumpled more, shaking her head. 

Brianna couldn’t help her nails gently digging into the other girl’s arm, biting her lip as she broke into sobs again. 

“Aquaria-” She detached from the other, scooting so she could settle in front of the other girl, pulling her head up so they were forced to make eye contact. 

“Listen to me,” Brianna started as she pushed locks of blonde hair from Aquaria’s features, noting some strands tainted red or black from her smearing makeup. “Just because of something Dusty said doesn’t immediately mean you don’t have any friends. You still have Eureka, Monique, you have me, you have plenty of friends outside of our little clique, too. Kaitlyn likes you.”

Aquaria seemed to break a smile at the mention of Brianna’s sister.

“Just because you come off a little harsh, or ‘cunty’ sometimes doesn’t erase the times where you’re an absolute sweetheart, I know that better than any of the other girls here, trust me.” 

She let out a dry laugh as Brianna said this, shaking her head. Brianna stilled her so she could wipe what was left of those tears from her cheeks, not minding the trace amounts of glitter she was getting on her fingertips. 

“Girl…” She croaked. “How can you say all this nice stuff about me when I was literally on your ass like, a few weeks ago.” 

“Vixen was on my ass, too.” Brianna took Aquaria’s bag from where she’d rested it and started to sift through, lips pursed as she pulled out what she knew to be her makeup bag. 

“So I’m the lesser of two evils?” 

Aquaria laughed softly, struggling with the action due to her dry throat. Usually, she’d be annoyed at people going through her bag- and maybe that was different because it was Brianna, or maybe it was different because of the attitude or atmosphere, Aquaria couldn’t name it but she wasn’t about to complain. In the small, secluded room with nothing but the sound of each other, she felt safe.

Brianna took out some makeup wipes from the smaller of two bags, shaking her head with a smile as she leaned forward, one hand gently clasping Aquaria’s chin to hold her steady as she began to wipe away the makeup running down her cheeks. Aquaria probably would have bitten anyone else’s hand off (metaphorically, literally she would’ve sat there awkwardly.), but Brianna was calming enough that she could easily allow the closeness. 

“No, I’m just saying I don’t have a bias between the two of you. They had a point, you know that.” 

She sounded distracted with her task of clearing Aquaria’s face, with the amount of eyeshadow and glitter scattered across the pale skin it was no surprise she was putting so much effort into it. Aquaria was toying with her lip again, and Brianna could already see that the poor thing was swollen and threatening to split if she continued. Using her thumb, Brianna gently pulled Aquaria’s lip free of her own grasp. 

“They were going hard, whether they were right or not, they could’ve been nicer and less upfront about it. I mean- I thought everyone knew how anxious you were. It’s not hard to tell. With that in mind, they not only could have been nicer but should have.”

Aquaria smiled gingerly at Brianna, gaze flittering to examine the older woman’s face as she worked on getting every last speck of glitter off, something they both knew was almost pointless. 

“It’s Vixen, you know she doesn’t ‘do nice.’” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Brianna finally finished her cleaning. “Cause she came to fight, girl.” 

Aquaria snorted at Brianna’s antics. It was quite interesting that the other could so easily cheer her up. But who didn’t love a comedy queen? 

“Thanks, Cracker…” 

Brianna flashed a wider smile, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s what sisters do and all that. How long are you gonna hang out in here?” 

Aquaria shrugged her shoulders some, leaning forward to rest her head against Brianna’s shoulder, sighing. “I don’t know. I’ll probably call my mom and get her to bail me off? I don’t feel like facing anyone after that show in the cafeteria…” 

Brianna nodded some, that was understandable. Everyone had been watching and listening, and knowing how much Aquaria cared about her public image, that probably was a lot for her. Brushing her fingers through the girl’s hair, Brianna let out a soft sigh.

“Want me to wait with you?” 

It was a simple offer, really, but it meant measures in Aquaria’s eyes. The blonde slid her hand down the other’s arm until their fingers meant, quickly intertwining their hands and squeezing softly. 

“Want to come home with me? I could use the company after a day like today…” 

Brianna hesitated, her thumb rubbing over Aquaria’s hand, soothing circles against the soft skin.

“I mean, as long as Sharon doesn’t mind…” 

Aquaria laughed, finally detaching herself from Brianna to lean up, levelling herself face to face with her. 

“My mom won’t care in the slightest, girl, she’ll get you out any time.”

“Well, this is for you… not me…” 

“Shut uppppp.” Aquaria’s head fell again as she laughed, free hand fumbling for her phone that Brianna quickly fetched for her.


	2. endearingly close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck.

“ So… “ 

Sharon looked at the two girls in the rearview mirror, her daughter snug against the other’s side. She knew Brianna- Aquaria had not only spoken of her before but Sharon was quite familiar with Brianna’s mother; in fact, she thought rather highly of the woman, which is why she had no problem with her own daughter practically dragging Brianna into the car after she’d bailed them both off of school. 

Some might say getting someone else’s kid out of school for them made you a bad person; Sharon begged to differ. 

“What happened today?”

Aquaria lifted her head at the question, sucking in a deep breath as she tossed her hair from her clean face; that had been the first indication of something being wrong - Aquaria had come down to the office not wearing makeup, completely clean and Sharon knew her daughter wore just as much if not more than herself, every day. 

“Do you remember Vixen? I think I told you about her.” 

Sharon nodded, eyes diverting back to the road as Aquaria began to speak. 

“Well- You know her and I don’t like- necessarily get along or anything. We had some beef go down during class and like- I thought we were done with it until we all got together again in the caf. for lunch, yeah? And then Monique was like “I’d like if you two could learn how to behave” which- you know, that wasn’t necessary but I love Monique and I know she was trying to sort it out so it didn’t become something bigger in the future-” 

Aquaria didn’t even seem to breathe between her spouting, but Brianna’s eyes were on her, listening regardless and Sharon nodded in indication Aquaria had her attention. 

“But then Miss Vixen started this whole thing about me always attacking her and never being able to handle being attacked back and stuff and like- I guess in a way she’s right but that’s not the case with her, she could literally have stopped it at any point but she chose not to, so she’s the one that’s keeping it going, and so if she can’t shut her ass the hell up, why should I?” 

Aquaria huffed as she finished her slight ramble, falling back against Brianna and glaring out the window. It seemed her sorrowful approach had been replaced in front of her mother- or perhaps she just didn’t want the other to know how badly it had affected her. 

“I couldn’t handle being around her for the rest of the day, so… yeah.” 

Sharon shrugged softly, nails comparable to claws tapping along the steering wheel. “No problem with that…”

That settled their discussion, and Brianna couldn’t help her awkward shifting left and right, much to Aquaria’s disapproval. She felt odd, Sharon hardly acknowledged her existence- hadn’t even asked why she was here- and Brianna felt that she should have. But if neither Aquaria nor her mother was about to speak up about it, she wouldn’t either. She would just have to wait out this car ride, that was seeming to stretch for aeons. 

When they finally came to a halt in front of Aquaria’s house, Sharon turned in her seat to look at the two blondes, quirking a brow upwards. “Should I tell your mom you’re staying over?” She would ask, already partly reaching to get out of the car. Brianna was hesitant to answer, unsure of how she’d take it, but before she could speak, Aquaria chimed up; “Yeah, ma, you should do that.” 

Sharon merely nodded before she got out, this being enough of a signal for her daughter to finally detach from Brianna and slide to the door, opening it slowly. “Is that okay with you?” She asked, tossing her head back to blink innocently at the other as if she’d not just trapped her into staying. 

Brianna rolled her eyes slightly, but couldn’t help the small smile that quirked her lips upwards. “Maybe you should’ve asked that before telling your mom I was staying?” 

Aquaria grinned in response, a sight that was incredibly gratifying for Brianna. It was hard to deny Aquaria was adorable; she had one of those smiles that could light up a room and erase all evil from the world for a split second. 

“Sorry, girl, I just figured if you were willing to come home with me you’d be willing to stay and all that.” 

Before Brianna had much chance to respond, Aquaria slipped out of the car and followed her mother’s direction, with Brianna scrambling to follow. 

Sharon’s house was quite simple, and as Aquaria guided Brianna inside and upstairs, the way she explained it was also, quite simple. “I have the upstairs all to myself, mom has the downstairs all to herself, it’s like, a way of keeping each other’s private lives separate and stuff. We share when we need to, when we want to, you know.” She said with a wave of her hand. 

Brianna thought that was a rather efficient way to work, with a large house and only two people to live in it, she was actually envious of the space and almost luxurious nature of the home. She had to share a lot of her own space- and possessions- with her sisters and mother. They weren’t as well off as Aquaria by any chance, but it wasn’t anything Brianna could find herself being bitter about, jealous for sure, but not bitter.  
Aquaria flopped down onto her bed, curling against the soft sheets. While she got comfortable, Brianna made a circle around her room, it was just as one might expect. Messy, yet organised. The vanity was littered with makeup and hair dyes, pictures of Aquaria in different hairstyles pinned around the mirror, similar to her walls which were covered in what Brianna had to assume were fashion inspirations, from Gaga to Mugler to McQueen and beyond. Her whole spread was like an insight into her mind, and her influences quickly became clear to Brianna, able to pinpoint certain looks she’d seen Aquaria wear reflected on the wall. Not to mention her closet seemed to be overflowing, shoes and clothes scattered crudely in its general vicinity so that Aquaria had room to walk. 

She was drawn from her dreaming when Aquaria spoke up, laughing softly between her words. “Yeah, I know, it’s a mess in here... Are you gonna stop gawking or what?” 

Brianna turned to blink at Aquaria, before plopping down right beside her. “Wasn’t gawking, it’s all just very… you.”

“That was shade, girl.” 

“I think that was the first thing I’ve said today that hasn’t been a read of you.” 

Aquaria’s jaw dropped for a moment, hastily slapping Brianna’s arm and letting out a scream of laughter. “Rude bitch!” 

“Coming from the queen herself?” 

Aquaria gasped, hand now planting firmly against her chest. “At least I am a queen.” 

“Suddenly, I understand anti-royalists.” 

“Girl, don’t play that you’d be like…” There was a long pause as Aquaria thought her words over, brows furrowed some. “The butler at my feet.” 

“Is that so?” Brianna raised a brow, smirking at Aquaria’ entertaining attempts at a fire back. “I have to disagree.” 

Aquaria leaned over, draping her arms over the shorter girl’s shoulders and letting out a dramatic sigh. “But you’re here now, aren’t you?” 

She hummed as she leaned back into Aquaria, letting the younger girl run her fingers through her hair distractedly, “I guess you got me with that one. “

She could practically feel the grin that continued to radiate from the other’s features. “I know I damn did.”  
Brianna had opened her mouth, already preparing her next missile to fire off but was interrupted by the gentle rapping of knocks against the door, she felt her cheeks flush as it creaked open to reveal Sharon, the thin woman draping herself against the door frame. 

“I’m gonna head out for the night, give you two some alone time.” 

Aquaria’s eyes were trained on her mother, tilting her head some with a grin. Brianna didn’t quite understand what was so amusing until Aquaria piped; “Who are you going to see?”

Sharon rolled her eyes, waving her hand to dismiss her daughter’s question. “Watch it, you want money for pizza or not?” 

“Of course.”

The older woman nodded, pushing off the wall and turning as she spoke. “I’ll leave it on the table, you kids have fun.” 

________________________________________________________________________

Sharon’s pizza fund ended up being their saving grace when the two had walked down and discovered not only was there next to nothing, what there was neither of them knew how to cook. After bickering on the topic of “Aquaria, can you even cook for yourself?” the two settled with their respective pizza and sides. 

Strewn out on the couch, they tangled their legs together, Brianna too short to reach the arm on her side and Aquaria resting her head on her own. Apparently, no one had told them that it was bad to eat laying down. The television was blaring but neither of them seemed to be paying much attention, instead indulging in their own quiet chatter. 

“Hey Aqua…” 

Aquaria looked up from the slice of pizza she was eyeing up, giving a muffled “Mm?” with half the piece in her mouth already. 

“Remember when we stopped talking?”

The younger of the two blinked, swallowing what was in her mouth and toying with a string of cheese that hung from the piece. Why would Brianna bring this up now, she could only wonder…

“Yeah, what about it?”

“What was all that about, even?”  
Aquaria shifted, untangling her legs from Brianna’s so that she could sit up, closing the pizza box as she did so to focus her attentions on her friend who was quick to follow the change in position. 

“I don’t like… know exactly.” She pursed her lip, her words causing Brianna’s brows to furrow in slight confusion. “I was just dealing with like, a lot of emotions and stuff.”

Brianna immediately took this negatively, hell, if she’d said that sort of thing herself she’d mean it negatively, so why wouldn’t Aquaria? 

“What was wrong?” She asked, concern lacing her voice as she reached to place her hand on Aquaria’s arm. 

The blonde blinked at her friend, breaking into a small grin and giggling. “Nothing was wrong, girl- I was just having a moment.” 

“Well if it wasn’t bad, what kind of a moment?” 

Aquaria toyed with her bottom lip, Brianna’s eyes trained on her, eager to find the answer to a question that had bothered her since the events occurred. 

“I went through like, a period of time where I was, sort of crushing on you.” 

That hadn’t been an answer that Brianna was expecting. It hadn’t even been a consideration. In fact, it was the furthest thing from her mind, so much so that it wasn’t even on her mind. 

“You what?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, girl... ” Aquaria huffed, and that’s when Brianna took note of her flushing cheeks. She tried to disguise her embarrassment with a soft laugh, turning her attention back to her pizza box, now flipping the lid up and down. Her uneasiness from the confession was preventing her from actually eating another slice. 

“You had a crush… on me?” 

Aquaria nodded. And that much was difficult for Brianna to understand. Some days, Brianna couldn’t even look in the mirror she was so disgusted by her appearance. She’d never thought of herself as anything great, not that funny, not that pretty and not that smart, and yet, someone regarded as the prettiest and most talented girl in the entire school just admitted to having had a crush on her. 

Silence filled the room, a silence that made it hard for Aquaria to breathe. She turned back to Brianna, confused as to why the other had yet to say anything but once she was facing her again, her breath would be taken away for an entirely different reason. 

Brianna was kissing her the moment they were facing each other, firmly pressing their lips together, leaving Aquaria completely stunned. 

It was just as she was easing away that Aquaria’s body seemed to connect with her mind, clumsily pushing forward in a late return of the kiss that Brianna thought was about to become the most awkward moment in history. 

They quickly fell into a heated exchange, the kiss turning into a mix of tongue and a clash of teeth as Brianna let her tongue glide through Aquaria’s parted lips, searching the expanse of her mouth as the younger attempted to tangle their tongues together in a near non-existent battle. 

Aquaria had to angle her back, a hand planted directly behind her to stop her from leaning back and accidentally squishing the pizza. Noting the stance that she’d assumed, Brianna dared to part from her lips for a moment, getting to her feet and offering her hand out to Aquaria, who was all harsh breaths and flushed cheeks. 

“We should probably move somewhere bigger.” 

“Bed?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” 

Aquaria took Brianna’s hand, thankful for the help up as her knees now felt weak. They’d both be lying if they said they had not thought of similar situations between each other before, but now that they seemed to be coming into actual being, nerves were on high, their fumbling steps powered by adrenaline and hormones. 

It was Aquaria who went tumbling down onto the bed first, soon covered by Brianna’s wandering hands as she came to straddle the girl’s hips, admiring the way she stared with eyes glazed in wanting. 

Brianna dove in for another kiss, wasting no time in shoving her tongue into Aquaria’s mouth, familiarising herself with the taste of her. Aquaria wrapped her arms around the other’s neck, gently pulling her in closer as she dragged her fingertips through Brianna’s hair, tempted to tug. She wasn’t given such a chance though as Brianna pulled away

The older’s hands ran over Aquaria’s slim frame, feeling the rise of her ribs as she arched her back, trailing into the gradual dip of her hips. 

“Aquaria, you’re one pretty bitch, you know?” 

Aquaria laughed, a sound which shook her body in Brianna’s hold, which was loosening. Her hands shifted to start pulling the other’s shorts off. 

“Yeah, I’ve kind of been told before.” 

“By who?” 

Aquaria blinked as she kicked her shorts off, the piece of clothing laying astray on the bed and leaving the blonde in her panties and tight tank, though that didn’t last long, Brianna’s roaming hands made sure of that as they pushed the fabric upwards, revealing her bare chest. 

“Everyone.”

Brianna stared at Aquaria through half-lidded eyes, gaze clouded with lust and desire as she the pale girl beneath her flashed another signature grin. 

“You’re also kind of a smug bitch.” 

Aquaria opened her mouth to retort back, but any words she might’ve planned were immediately replaced with a gasp, quick to be followed by a soft moan as Brianna lent down to wrap her lips around a hard nipple, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive nub and suckling. 

Her reaction caused a small smirk to grace Brianna’s lips, which remained in place as a hand snaked down once more, feeling the rise of goosebumps across Aquaria’s smooth skin as she danced just above the hemline of her panties. 

“Brianna…” 

Her name was whispered in such a sultry way it sent electricity straight between Brianna’s thighs, and finally, she detached from Aquaria’s breast to once again capture the blonde’s lips in a kiss. 

Each time their lips touched it seemed to get more chaotic, wet, tongues lapping at one another between soft pants, noises that would only increase as Brianna’s hand finally slid over the fabric that clung to Aquaria’s hips, pressing a finger against the thin fabric. She felt Aquaria still momentarily before her hips rolled to try and encourage her touch, something that was incredibly endearing in Brianna’s mind. 

She began to gently rub, breaking the kiss so she could not only hear Aquaria’s soft moaning better but so she could lean down and start to bite at her neck, kissing down to her clavicle before licking along the bone, with full intentions of marking up the younger girl.  
Brianna figured if Aquaria wasn’t okay with it, she’d stop her, and she was right in such assumptions when Aquaria gently tapped at her arm.

“Below the neckline… ” 

“It’s not like you haven’t shown up with hickies before.” Brianna mumbled against the skin she’d been planning to suck on. 

“Yeah, but our friends are kind of nosy bitches, you don’t think they’ll want to know?” 

This caused the older girl to purse her lips. Did Aquaria not want people knowing it was her? Was there something more to it? It was hard, but she had to reel her head back in, now wasn’t the time to be second guessing things. 

Aquaria seemed to notice the change, however, and used her trembling hands to pull Brianna back up by the shoulders so she could stare her down. 

“It’s not like that, I just don’t want people talking about me more than they have to right now.” 

Brianna’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape, nodding. That made sense, especially, all things considered, Aquaria had left the cafeteria, and then school, without seeing anybody after getting into a very loud fight with The Vixen. It made sense she wanted to keep it low so things might settle. It was amazing how easily Aquaria detected the impact of her words, but Brianna was thankful for that. 

 

“Besides.”

Aquaria bit her lip, continuing, her voice pulling Brianna from her thoughts. 

“Wouldn’t you want to put them somewhere only you get to see?”

“What’s that imply?”

Without saying anything else, Aquaria’s hand returned to Brianna’s hair, pushing her down and against her breasts. Brianna’s gaze flickered up, and Aquaria’s cheeks were flushed, kiss blown lips parted as she continued to pant softly, but not before letting out the only thing Brianna needed to comply with the request. 

“Please?” 

It was enough to make Brianna’s knees weak. Thank god for the bed. She happily began to work small bites and bruises across Aquaria’s chest, although she wasn’t necessarily “well endowed”, Brianna still thought of her as the most beautiful woman in perhaps, the world. Especially when she was covered in marks of her making. 

It didn’t take long with such treatment, for Brianna to take note of the fact that the fabric around the finger she was using was becoming damp. She pulled up from Aquaria’s chest, earning a whine from the girl who attempted to nudge her back down. She couldn’t be moved, though, she wanted to take in her work, scattered dots of purple and blue across the white canvas of Aquaria’s pale body, it was like art. 

Aquaria watched the way Brianna stared, her cheeks only becoming more heated due to the desire burning in those eyes. She could only imagine what she herself looked like, hair spread against the pillow beneath her head, body arched and trembling, covered in love bites. She bet she looked beautiful, and if Brianna’s reaction was anything to go by, she would be correct. 

She lifted her legs some to assist Brianna as she finally peeled her panties off, tossing them somewhere around the room. Aquaria would have to make note to find them later, because right now she couldn’t be bothered to focus on them, only Brianna, only the beautiful girl leaning over her. 

Aquaria wasn’t used to being this exposed in front of another, sure, sex was no new thing to her but it wasn’t like she would always allow someone to take such a lead as Brianna was. She preferred being in control, guiding, knowing exactly what was being done to her, and yet she felt no such need with Brianna. Brianna was working her body in just the right way, taking into account all the arches and shifts and what they meant. She knew what she was doing well, and knew to observe and adapt to Aquaria’s signals.

It was easy to hand over the reigns to someone who made her feel so safe. 

Aquaria wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting next, but it hadn’t been Brianna gently nudging her long legs apart in favour of shifting down between them. 

“You don’t have to, you know…” 

Brianna quirked a brow up at Aquaria, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, gently. 

“I want to.” 

Aquaria’s cheeks couldn’t possibly get redder, but somehow, it was done. 

“I mean if you’re sure-”

Although it seemed the blonde had plans of continuing, in order to ease any anxieties that might have remained, Brianna slowly licked across her folds, that being enough to stop her words and restart her moans. 

Aquaria’s hand had not once left Brianna’s blonde locks during the transition, whereas Brianna’s hand soon rose and began to trace along her lips, one extended finger slowly pressing inside of the squirming girl before her. She could only smile as Aquaria let out her first loud moan, a noise that she was definitely eager to hear more of. 

Brianna worked slowly at first, her finger moving in and out at a gradual rhythm as she pressed kisses up and down Aquaria’s inner thighs. A small huff worked Aquaria’s lips, and as she toyed with Brianna’s hair, she spoke up.

“Thank god you’re not wearing your u… usual nails.” 

It earned a soft laugh from Brianna, not enough of a distraction to stop her work, but it was definitely something to think about.

“Poor you, cause you’d either be getting torn to pieces right now, or you wouldn’t be getting fingered at all. Which sounds worst, honestly?” 

Aquaria rolled her eyes, pressing her hips down with a small gasp. Brianna figured she deserved more since she seemed so needy for it- and she’d already made her wait. A second finger slowly joined the first, Aquaria seemed satiated for the moment. She began to thrust her fingers in and out, simply to get the other used to the feeling before said fingers began to curve, easily finding Aquaria’s g-spot which she began to press and rub against. 

Even if she decided she wanted to respond. Aquaria couldn’t with the way Brianna was working inside of her, her thighs sliding together, only stopped by Brianna’s shoulders. And it was a good thing, too, because once again Brianna’s tongue was on her, flicking over her clit. Aquaria’s moans soon filled the room, and her fingers immediately grasped at the other’s hair, now rough in her hold as she pushed her in closer. 

Brianna had no problem with this, in fact, Aquaria’s wanting was kind of adorable, all things considered. She’d whine, and rock her hips forward, not only to get more pleasure from Brianna’s fingers but to also encourage more tongue. 

She was trembling, moans only growing louder by the second as Brianna finger fucked her, alternating between licking and sucking her clit. Aquaria was on cloud nine, whispering Brianna’s name between her stringed together moans and cries. 

Brianna felt Aquaria clench around her fingers before she mumbled the words; “I’m close.” and pulled off her clit, fingers moving faster as Aquaria pressed eagerly down on her, and just as she thought Aquaria wouldn’t take much longer, she reconnected her lips to her clit, suckling harder than she had before. 

Aquaria’s orgasm came swiftly, a gasp followed by a long, drawn out moan that they’d be lucky didn’t catch someone’s attention outside the house, her hips stuttering and bucking on Brianna’s fingers and against her face, which was kept in place by the tight grip on her hair that’s only weakness seemed to be the occasional soft twitch that was brought about by her whole body trembling. 

When she’d finally rode out her orgasm against the other’s face, Aquaria’s grip loosened and fell, and Brianna took this as her time to rise from between Aquaria’s legs, thighs still taut as the older came to lay beside her. She was panting heavily, eyes barely open as she lay there in somewhat of a daze.

“It was good, I’m assuming?” Brianna asked, laying on her side to stare at Aquaria in all her post-orgasm glow. 

“Yeah, really good…” Aquaria’s eyes cracked open and she slowly shifted closer to Brianna, grabbing her arm to wrap it around herself. Brianna had no problem in scooting in and cuddling up, in fact, she was kind of thankful Aquaria wasn’t about to pull any stunts on her. 

It was obvious she was tired, turning into Brianna’s chest so she could rest her head on her chest and nuzzle in close.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow..” She mumbled, her tone already encased with fatigue. 

“Oh? Will you now?” Naturally, Brianna’s responses were almost always capable of stirring up a quick banter session, but even Aquaria was too worn from their little session to continue it, instead smiling and nodding her head with soft ‘mhmm.’ 

Brianna didn’t mind, though, Aquaria was cute, all curled up and already dozing. So fucking endearing Brianna couldn’t believe it. 

Aquaria fell asleep first, that was to be expected but not only listening to her soft, shallow breaths but feeling them against her skin was enough to lull Brianna softly into unconsciousness, the two of them wrapped up in each other with the softest of smiles on their lips; safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ assholeadore and thanks for your patience


End file.
